unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
User blog:Gourami Watcher/Orange Socks and the Runaway
Main articles: Orange Socks and Walker County Jane Doe It's Halloween in Georgetown, Texas in 1979. Most people would expect to see groups of children looking for candy, but instead, one unfortunate person discovered a body. The victim was nude, except for two orange socks on her feet, which lead to her nickname, as her true name has yet to be discovered. The female, aged 15 to 30 wasn't especially attractive, had long nails, unshaven legs with insect bites and was adorned with freckles. Despite the fact that she was probably a transient or a runaway, her teeth were well cared for. A year and one day later, a teenage girl's nude body was found in the same county as Orange Socks. She was quite beautiful. This victim as well was killed by strangulation and was sexually assaulted, like Orange Socks, and left near a highway without clothing, although sandals were thrown close to the Jane Doe's body. She had been seen prior to her death, by a waitress and a gas station clerk. Apparently, she was looking for a nearby prison, claiming that a friend was there (it is unknown if it was an inmate or an officer). She told the waitress that she was 19, probably a lie. When asked about her parents, she said, "who cares," which points to being a runaway. Seeing both of the victim's faces is heart wrenching to see. Orange Socks had a visible furrow in her neck and has a strained expression, likely forming as she struggled for her last breath of air. The Walker County Jane Doe's face was bruised and her mouth ajar, which brings tears to my eyes every time I see it. Unlike her fellow victim, she had a bite mark on her shoulder, which shows her killer went out of his way just to make his victim suffer. These girls died a slow and painful death and we still don't have a clue who they were. Two young women who strongly resembled the victims have been ruled out as the victims. Martha Morrison (missing since 1974), a missing woman from Oregon, looked like Orange Socks but was ruled out by DNA. Deborah McCall, who was almost 17 at the time of the murder, bore an extremely strong resemblance to the Walker County Jane Doe. She was also ruled out by an unspecified method. She's been missing since 1979 and wore a gold necklace, like the Jane Doe. It's back to square one for these four girls. '' Call the Texas Public Defense Department at 800-346-3243 or 512-424-2810 to submit any information about the Jane Does. For submitting information about Deborah McCall or Martha Morrison, call 630-434-5600 and 541-682-5111, respectively. You can also send mail to 777 Pearl Street, Eugene, Oregon, 97401 and 825 Burlington Avenue, Downers Grove, Illinois, 60515 Any submission can be anonymous.'' ---- UPDATE Martha Morrison's remains were identified in July 2015. Her body was found the same year she disappeared, alongside the body of Carol Platt Valenzuela. Warren Leslie Forest remains a person of interest in the case. This post was taken from by Blogger page. Category:Blog posts